farthingwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Christophee
Welcome! Hi Christophee -- we are excited to have Farthing Wood Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Farthing Wood Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi Hi, I just noticed the link on your youtube page. I'll try to help out, but my books got sold a few years ago, but I'll do some ferreting around to see if I still have some of the TV show. Llamaman201 (talk) 22:20, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :I saw the link as well. I used to really like this. I can remember very little about it, but if I do, I will contibute. Helloher (talk) 17:43, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:24, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Message from Niko Banks Hey C how are things going for you was it hot enough for ya today the temp was between 28 and 30 now that is hot. What do you think of the new Wikia skins for the Wikis nice and fancy I must say gives the Wikis including this one some cool color and abit diffrent but you will get use to it. Niko Banks [[User talk:Niko Banks|'(talk)']] 12:30, October 22 (UTC) Oh cool you live in the UK must be winter there I live in South Africa it can get hot in some parts of South Africa like Durban or Cape Town right now its spring and summer will come in November. Niko Banks [[User talk:Niko Banks|'(talk)']] 09:08 AM, October 23 (UTC) Sure thing sorry about that just trying to be social you know. Its good to be social. Niko Banks [[User talk:Niko Banks|'(talk)']] 02:00 AM October 25 (UTC) Hi Hey man long time since I heard from you. Keeping busy I bet. Heres something I want to know how does the contents thing work does it automaticly come when the page is getting long or does someone put it on ? Niko Banks [[User talk:Niko Banks|'(talk)']] 11:37, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey thanks for the info you rock. Niko Banks [[User talk:Niko Banks|'(talk)']] 11:37, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Sure Sure thing I have a page like that wating to be used for something like that didden't mean to take up your talk page I'll clean that mess up soon :) I have a Blog Post on my User blog page you can check it out and we can chat away on that if you want or on my User Talk page I don't mind if it takes up space on my Talk page I'll just clean it up when I have the chance Niko Banks [[User talk:Niko Banks|'(talk)']], 03:13, November 18, 2010, (UTC) Are we the only ones on this Wiki Hi Christophee I was thinking are we like the only ones who do tributes to this wiki because I don't really see much people on this wiki.Niko Banks [[User talk:Niko Banks|'(talk)']], 02:36, November 19, 2010, (UTC) No humans you are not alone, the journey continues with the next generation of editors following in your footsteps... Glider521al (talk) 13:09, July 29, 2016 (UTC) It takes time Don't worry I bet there will be some people who will be coming on soon it will take some time. I have this really cool Animals of Farthing Wood poster on my computer I made in 2008 you don't mind if I put it on my blog page once I have done that take a look at it and tell me what you think of it. I edited Farthing Wood I wrote about it and I think I did a pretty good job I think ? Niko Banks [[User talk:Niko Banks|'(talk)']], 0:52, November 19, 2010, (UTC) Farthing Wood So have you seen some of the work I did on the Farthing Wood Article I did some time yesterday I diden't really know what to say so I put some things I knew from the show like it was a forest or woods which ever it is and Farthing Wood use to be the home to Fox and his friends well thats was like all I could think of.Niko Banks [[User talk:Niko Banks|'(talk)']], 12:25, November 21, 2010, (UTC) Cool Cool I'll upload the picture onto my blog page for you to see and if you don't like it well I can try a diffrent home made Farthing Wood image. So what size images can I upload Niko Banks [[User talk:Niko Banks|'(talk)']], 08:06, November 22, 2010, (UTC) Good day Hey Christophee hows it been long time since we last chated must be busy I bet I have another idea for a Farthing Wood game I'll leave info about it on my blog page.Niko Banks [[User talk:Niko Banks|'(talk)']], 08:05, November 30, 2010, (UTC) Hey C hows it going I have added some new stuff to my blog check it out when you have the time..Niko Banks [[User talk:Niko Banks|'(talk)']], 12:00, December 04, 2010, (UTC) Thats cool I hear Scarface is really mean what do you think made him that way a bad childhood,abusive parents or he is just playing insane and why kill Dreamer thats like Sollozzo shooting Luca Brasi from the momment he walks into the diner any way it was really unknown how she died in the Tv Series and what a way to go for her..Niko Banks [[User talk:Niko Banks|'(talk)']], 10:54, December 4, 2010, (UTC) Ranger's sister? I've been wondering, should an article about Ranger's sister be created? If so, would the fan name I use for her, Faschia, be a proper name for the article and what about the image? I have a few cub images of her saved on my computer that I could upload to . Tell me what you think on my talk page.--Lady Blue (Talk Page) 21:39, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi Chris Hello Chris thats short for Christophee I'm just saying bye I'm leaving the site on the 13th and I will ba back around the 24th or 25th I hope you have a good Christmas and I'll probbly say hi to you on Christmaas have a good Christmas :) Niko Banks [[User talk:Niko Banks|'(talk)']], 10:49, December 7, 2010, (UTC) Thanks Thanks I just hope this bug I have doesen't mess up my holiday to tell you the truth I diden't ask to have the stomache bug for my holiday.Niko Banks [[User talk:Niko Banks|'(talk)']], 7:48, December 8, 2010, (UTC) My home made pic I have finally uploaded the picture I was planing to put in to my blog page I hope you like it and if you feel the need to remove it I will understand I hope you like it.Niko Banks [[User talk:Niko Banks|'(talk)']], 11:15, December 10, 2010, (UTC) Whatchoo talkin bout Christophee Hey Christophee Whatchoo talkin bout I think it might be a good idea if Ranger's sister had a name I know some background characters have names but not all of them really have names but some do dapends what the writer or the producer thinks must happen in the show or play that they are planing to put on for instans say the writer wants to put in rough words in a Robin Hood remake and the producer says no ways this is a family show mostly the producer and the derector fight over what goes in and the writer and producer or the derector fight over what they say or how many lines the background characters get the writer says he must have 10 lines the other says no he or she must have atleast 4 lines finally they agree that the background characters can each have 6 lines.Niko Banks [[User talk:Niko Banks|'(talk)']], 12:25, December 11, 2010, (UTC) Oh Oh I get it now that makes sence well I do see the Blue Foxes have more numbers than Farthing Wood which makes them hard to beat but they were beaten at the end I think after that the Blue Foxes must of kept to themselves and never bothered the Farthing Wood animals again. Niko Banks [[User talk:Niko Banks|'(talk)']], 09:10, December 11, 2010, (UTC) Serch box Have you noticed that the Serch this Wiki box has gone from the right to the left whats up with that? Niko Banks Talk, 12:47, December 12, 2010, (UTC) Hello HI Chris hows things going for you sorry if I haven't been on the site for a while I've been on some other wiki sites anyhoo do you go on other Wikis besides this one? its fun going on other wikis you get to meet new people and new friends now that is cool thing to do I go to other wikis most of the day including this one.Niko Banks [[User talk:Niko Banks|'(talk)']], 12:10, December 14, 2010, (UTC) Hellooo! Hey Christophee hows it going you must be having a good day so far yeah I know I will have a good day so what do you think of my new avatar that I got last week..Niko Banks [[User talk:Niko Banks|'(talk)']], 09:00, December 24, 2010, (UTC) Happy New Year Hi Christophee Happy New Year sorry if I'm so late to say that I've been busy doing other stuff I hope you had a great Christmas and New Year and I hope you enjoy the rest of your holidays if you still on holidays that is.Niko Banks [[User talk:Niko Banks|'(talk)']], 06:44 Janauary 07, 2011, (UTC) Messages. Hi I don't know if you have noticed or not Christophee but I have left some messages so it would be nice if you could respond to them when you have the chance thank you :) Niko Banks Talk. 08:22, Janauary 31, 2011, (UTC) I understand what you are saying so if you want to chat about other stuff not this Wiki related I have an idea and chat there if you want to and to just to tell you know just be careful what you say to me I might get offended and FAST and the reason for that is very simple I have a conditon and that condition is I am Autistic which I do hope you know about.Niko Banks Talk, 11:57, Janauary 31, 2011, (UTC) Thats ok well I do have an idea for us to talk about wiki stuff and none wiki stuff I can give you a link if you want.Niko Banks Talk, 08:30, Febauary 01, 2011, (UTC) Link Here is a link we can go to when ever we want to chat about stuff http://farthingwood.speeqe.com/ Niko Banks Talk, 04:14, Febauary 02, 2011, (UTC) P.S If you need help and you don't know what to do I have some friends who can help oh and when you come in all you need to do is to /nick Christophee then pres enter. here is the code word to say I am on the Farthing Wood Speeqe. 'The fox in the trap'. and here is the code to say I am not on the Farthing Wood Speeqe. 'Elvis has left the building' this will probbly help so we can tell who is on Farthing Wood Speeqe and who is not on. Time Scheduel. Luckily I decided to add this so it might come in handy I will be on from 05:30 PM in the afternoon till 01:00 AM in the morning my time South African Time and I won't be able to be on long as I am usally am please make note of this and check my time zone in South Africa the johannesburg area Time Zone. If there are any questions please leave them on my talk page or catch me on speeqe Thank You from Niko Banks Question about The Adventure Begins I recently downloaded an e-book of Farthing Wood: The Adventure Begins and I noticed when I was typing out the second chapter that it cuts off here, and I read on your profile that you have all eight books, so I was wondering if you could type out the part after this extract that I am missing. I haven't had any luck asking other friends, they are too busy to do it. So I was wondering if you could, as you are the only other friend other than the two I asked that I know of that has Farthing Wood: The Adventure Begins. "Let's teach her to swim," suggested Sleek Otter who had left her holt again to join in the fun. Her cubs dived and splash around the vixen, spraying her with water and goading her all the more. The other otters hustled into the stream and Lean Vixen was surrounded by bobbing, dipping bodies that seemed to appear and disappear again in a bewildering variety of places. They jostled and pushed her away from from the bank. Then they grasped her back legs with their horribly sharp teeth and pulled her underwater, only releasing when her lungs seemed about to burst. "Get...away," Lean Vixen gasped helplessly. "Leave...me alone. Cowards, all...of you. Can't fight...fairly!" She battled to the bank, but just as she thought she was free, they surrounded her again and, shrieking with delight, butted her over on to her back. Lean Vixen was almost to tired to rest. With a I doubled checked by downloading it again and it was the same. Both versions of the download available cut off this way for some reason. The person who did it must have missed over this page. This (hopefully) should be the only time I'll have to ask you for a copy of any pages from a book. I pre-checked and have the full e-book of The Animals of Farthing Wood, I'll just need to type in. I've completed The Adventure Begins other than this page and am on chapter 8 of the first book.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) (My Youtube) (The City of Perfection) 22:13, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Christophee Hello Christophee, sorry if I haven't been on for a while, hows things been going on the wiki? Niko BanksWhats up gangsta!, 08:30, March 22, 2011, (UTC) I can tell, Lady Blue did a fantastic job, I was surprised to see alot has changed since I was last on, so what do you think of my new signature? Niko BanksWhats up gangsta!, 05:00, March 23, 2011, (UTC) Doesen't mean anything, I just thought it would be random to make my signature look cool and random but if you should know, it means whats up gangsta, meaning, I am saying whats up. Niko BanksWhats up gangsta!, 05:19, March 23, 2011, (UTC) Thats ok, I will change the color of my sig from time to time, just so that you know, would you like to chat on Speeqe for a while, > speeqe or not at this mommnet? The speeqe I just gave you goes to the RedWall Wars speeqe, I am normally there during this time, join in if you want, there are lots of people on it, and it will be the best way to tell others of Farthing Wood. Niko BanksWhats up gangsta!, 06:14, March 23, 2011, (UTC). List of Characters? Do you want me to create a List of Farthing Wood characters for ? If so, I will be listing the characters based on alphetical order and not order of importance, main characters will be in bold, deceased or believed to be deceased characters will be in strike-through. I worked on something similiar (somewhat) on this on another wikia. Feel free to make any changes, and are there any characters on the character template that I missed? Becasuse that is what I am using as to make my list. I'm putting them in alphebetical order first before I put them in the template. Here's an example of this template, using Whisper. It will be some time before I get this template created, probably later tonight. I'll have to do a lot of work on this, but I'll try to get to it done today. I've made these before in a day on stuff I didn't know that much about, so this should be easy.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) (My Youtube) (The City of Perfection) 20:22, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Location/Species templates and articles? Have you ever thought of making templates for the locations and species in Farthing Wood books and TV series? If so, how should locations be divided? By book and season with none repeating like with the character templates? And would The Adventure Begins be it's own section because it features locations that aren't in the other books, and tv series like The Trout Farm and Farthingheath (The Grassland) and Farthinghurst (the town that was built over Farthing Wood)? Or should that be redirected to Farthing Wood? I was thinking about creating articles for the other locations and all the species of the characters instead of linking to wikipedia for the articles. Something like this is done at Ice Age wiki. There is articles for every location and species in the series. Could you give me a list of the species because I doubt that all them are like European Adder, European Badger, European Kestrel, etc. I've searched on wikipedia and only species I know of that have European as a title are adders, badgers, kestrels, otters and hedgehogs. So I'm not sure about all the species (excluding red foxes and silver foxes.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) (My Youtube) (The City of Perfection) 21:27, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Christophee! I'm glad to hear that my work is usefull. I'll try keep it going while I have a time Astar Goldenwing 12:08, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Chris, have you seen my first Farthing Wood RPG, you're probably like it, take a look at it when you have the chance to, and tell me what you think of it, BTW what do you think of my new signature that I just made with a pice of weasel for my signature picture? Weasel If you woulden't call that an emergency, what would you call it? Alice?!, 03:05, May 30, 2011, (UTC) Hey Christophee, I was wondering, would you like me to make a chatroom for Farthing Wood Wiki, I can make either a speeqe or a chatzy room, and can I put up a temp chatroom till I have the chance to get started with the Farthing Wood chatzy or speeqe chatroom.Weasel If you wouldn't call that an emergency, what would you call it? Alice?, 02:30, June 02, 2011, (UTC) Cool, and if ya like, I can make an article or a blog for the chatroom, which ever you think is best, along with rules for the chatroom, so users don't get out of hand and argue, you can use the chatroom if you like, if no one is on, you can message me or another user to come on and we can all chat. Weasel If you wouldn't call that an emergency, what would you call it? Alice?, 02:54, June 2, 2011, (UTC) P.S the chatroom is on my profile at the momment HI!!! :D hows it going Chris? Sorry I have not been on for a while, I've been busy lately :P But I am going to try and be more active, so whats changed since I was last on? Niko Banks If you wouldn't call that an emergency, what would you call it? Alice?, 09:30, September 17, 2011, (UTC) Cool, I am going to Wiki Chat right now, if you want, you can join me :) Niko BanksWhats up gangsta!, 03:00, September 17, 2011, (UTC) Greetingz Thnx for the welcome and everything actually. Yes, it is sad that many people doesn´t know or even bother to appreciate the magnific and awsomeness of AoFW. My opinion is that you have done a great work creating this wiki but I miss the thing the Redwall wiki has and that´s the fan-fiction tab. If only there was more people around. *sigh* bye for now then and once again thanks.--Ronnie MacleafIf you see me, you´re dead, 21:13, October 10, 2011, (UTC) Be in no hurry. Chapter 2 isn't finished yet but I have combined chapter one and chapter two. I'm glad that you engage yourself as you do.Happy reading!:) --Ronnie MacleafIf you see me, you´re dead, It's that Scarface said; "I´m not the last in my line, I'll be avenged." That was my idea to make his last words reality. On to Friendly, yeah, I missed him to. He didn't goot much time in the spotlight. I'm grateful your'e interest and actually reading. Chap 3 is coming soon:) PS: What's your opinion about Rocky. Do you like him so far? It's my only own "Good character" yet. --Ronnie MacleafIf you see me, you´re dead Glad to hear that, mate! And no, there will be other threats to the park, including an shoot-lunatic warden and much more. I'll try to mix it up a bit and put in some side stories too, but it will be mostly against the blue foxes which is the mainthreat. But I better warn you that this fan-fic will be bloodier and bloodier! This is so far only the calm before the storm D. Happy storyreading;) --Ronnie MacleafIf you see me, you´re dead 11:51, November 23, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY CHRISTMAS CHRISTOPHEE!!!!!!! And happy new year....If you see me, you´re dead 22:59, December 24, 2011 (UTC) HI CHRISTOPHEE!!!!! :D Happy late late late new year, matey :D Hope you have an awesome new year, my friend Nikolai Don't you's try anything stupid, capchie? 21:34, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Advertise As I have seen, nothing has changed over the weekend, if you got Facebook or Twitter, why don't you advertise Farthing Wood on there? there is bound to be thousands to millions of users, who would want to check this place out.Nikolai Don't you's try anything stupid, capchie? 01:18, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Chris, its been a long time I last came on here, have you ever thought of changing the theme of this wiki? maybe a change of the theme will make it look nice. If you don't have time to do that, you can make me an admin and I could do the changes, I got lots of experience. either way is ok man.Niko Banks (talk) 20:42, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, I am confirming you now, that I am happy to be an administrator and give it a nice theme, and anything else this wiki might need.Niko Banks (talk) 21:09, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi, sorry I been off the last couple months, gonna get back into Farthing Wood soon, plus I gonna start watching the TV Series again, haven't seen it for a while now. Nikolai Banks (talk) 21:03, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Sounds like we both been busy, so what you been upto the last couple months? I've been playing Dead Island and Dead Island Riptide, two pretty good Zombie games I've been playing for a while now. Nikolai Banks (talk) 19:33, July 23, 2013 (UTC) German Wiki Hey. I'm a big Farthing Wood fan but watching in German and work for the German Wikia. Please look at it please. If you don't understand translate it in Google Thanks for your good work! Wow thanks for all your hard work in building and maintaining the wiki :) I watched the series over a decade ago and it still haunts my memories. It's good to have all the information in one place. Rest assured that there are others who are following in your footsteps. humble member of Cognitive Forge (talk) 13:22, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Greetings/Hey! Hey Christophee. Wow, it has been almost 10 years since you founded this wiki, so congratulations I say to that. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but the past two posts on your talk page had a three year interval, so I'm going to fill in this (almost) three year gap for you. Anyways, I had only joined this wiki recently with the purpose of contributing whenever I can. It seems like you haven't garnered too many users since the start of this, but its understandable. The Animals of Farthing Wood wasn't that popular, and even with the recent huge surgence of views on YouTube, its still not any big deal by far of a stretch. Thanks for starting this wiki. You've tried hard in the past to attract people here, albeit with little success. But I'm sure that with time, things could change. You may have gotten tired of the wiki, I may get tired of it soon, but the spirit of Farthing Wood lives on anyway. We all have lives to attend to and move on with, so its no surprise that we can't do the same things forever. So, I end this message with a farewell to you. Have a wonderful day! Desatate (talk) 00:16, February 18, 2019 (UTC)